The present disclosure relates generally to systems, methods and computer-readable media for providing security across computer networks. More particularly, this disclosure relates to systems, methods and computer-readable media for providing security services and other functionality at a proxy server implemented between client devices and backend web applications and services. Such security services may include authentication, authorization, auditing, single sign on, security policy enforcement, key management and distribution, secure communication, secure data storage, and secure data sharing, among others.